El hombre de mi vida
by Varg22
Summary: Remus tiene flashes sobre lo que fue su pasado en todo momento, ha dejado de vivir el presente por lamentar lo que tuvo y perdió. Pero alguien reclamará su cariño trayéndolo nuevamente a la vida.Un RemusHermione en el presente.No hay advertencias...


**Hola queridas /os lectores!!!  
Pues traigo una nueva história!!!!  
¿Otra más? Sí xD sé que tengo mis ffs un tanto abandonados pero esta idea me ha venido de pronto y tenía que escribirla n.n  
Quiero que sépan que no voy a abandonar los otros ffs. eh?  
Por otro lado sé que el séptimo libro está por salir y espero que a pesar de ello sigan dándose una vuelta por quienes escribimos para ustedes n.n  
Ojalá les guste..., este ff al igual que "Alguien como él" no será muy largo.. este quizás un poco más... pero no superará los 6 chaps...  
Quería pedirles también que dejen reviews si?  
Sé que a veces es una lata pero porfa, sin reviews yo no funciono, en serio, además que me alegran mucho cada vez que los veo..  
Si no disponen de mucho tiempo o ganas no importa que no dejen un gran review...con una carita feliz o una triste en su defecto me conformo.. pero necesito saber que opinan del ff si?  
Un beso con todo el corazón!!!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. n.n**

_**Disclaimer :**_ Nada de esto me pertenece u.u todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, sólo la trama de este ff me pertenece.  
Aún así escribo con todo mi cariño por ustedes y para ustedes n.n.  
Así que ya saben.. por el libro original : $9000 pesos.  
Por mi ff : Un review si gustas n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : Recuerdos.**

* * *

Es verano. Es de noche. 

Un niño quiere salir a jugar con su balón nuevo.

Un padre abogado debe preparar el caso del día de mañana.

Una madre bruja prepara la cena.

Un hermano mayor aprovecha el verano para estudiar para sus EXTASIS.

El mismo niño aún quiere jugar con su balón.

El reloj marca las 24:00 hrs.

- ¿Padre¿Podemos jugar?

- Claro Remus, pero ahora no ¿Sí¿Qué te parece mañana?

El niño mira su balón triste

- Pero…, siempre dices lo mismo y siempre estás ocupado.

El padre saca la vista de sus papeles y le observa al tiempo que su hijo deja una lágrima caer.

- Remus, hijo. Entiende que si papá no trabaja no habrá comida, casa ni nada…- El padre acaricia a su hijo - ¿Entiendes Remus?

- Sí papá.

- Dile a mamá, de seguro ella querrá.

El niño vuelve a intentarlo pero ahora con su madre.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Sí querido? – Contesta la atareada madre.

- ¿Podemos salir a jugar?- La esperanza se cierne sobre sus ojos.

- Ahh cariño, me encantaría pero estoy tan atrasada con la cena… ¿Porqué no invitas a tu padre?

El niño vuelva a mirar al suelo.

- El me dijo que tu querrías jugar conmigo.

- Cielo, no es que no quiera, es que estoy muy atrasada con esto. Disculpa, pero si quieres puedo hechizarte la pelota para que te entretengas – propone la madre mientras rebusca la varita en sus bolsillos.

- No…no gracias – El niño se está marchando.

- ¡Remus! – Exclama la madre.

- ¿Sí? – El niño se voltea alegre.

- Podrías preguntarle a Josh – dice mientras se inclina y le da un beso en la frente.

El niño desilusionado contesta un murmullo.

- ¡Josh! – llama el niño a la puerta por cuarta vez.

- El hermano abre la puerta.

- Hola pequeño!- sonríe el hermano mientras le revuelve el cabello y se lanza en la cama para continuar estudiando.

El niño entra tras él.

- Josh di que sí

- ¿Ah?¿Porqué? – sonríe divertido el hermano.

- Por favor di que sí

- Dime sobre qué primero – contesta sacando la vista de sus libros intrigado.

- Pero es que si te digo me dirás que no al igual que papá y mamá.

- A ver., dime qué pasa.

- ¿Dirás que no cierto?

Josh sonríe, tiene unos ojos dorados hermosos y cabello castaño, pero lejos lo mejor de él: Su sonrisa.

- Si no me dices qué no puedo saber la respuesta.

El niño ama a su hermano, es su ídolo. Desearía ser como él. Josh tiene 17 años, cuando hablan en la mesa sus padres siempre le escuchan y le prestan atención, discuten y tienen charlas importantes. A veces se sienta con su padre y ríen a carcajadas. Su madre es muy atenta con él y tiene muchos amigos, además va a ese colegio, Hogwarts.

Realmente desea ser como él. Ambos se llevan muy bien, Josh es el mejor hermano del mundo – como suele decir Remus.

- Nada, olvídalo.

- ¡Hey! – exclama Josh anteponiéndose a la puerta de un salto - Dime que sucede – le pregunta arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

Remus le abraza y llora, se siente solo y cree que no lo quieren.

- Papá y mamá no me quieren ¿cierto?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunta el hermano mientras le abraza.

- Porque no quieren jugar conmigo y nunca me prestan atención. – llora el niño.

- Rem, mira, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que aquí somos todos adultos y a veces se nos olvida qué es ser niño, cuando creces hay un montón de responsabilidades que no puedes rehuir.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué?. Pues., porque somos millones de personas en este mundo y de algún modo debemos organizarnos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que todo resulte lo mejor posible, pero dime¿Qué querías pedirme?

- Yo., yo quería pedirte que saliéramos a jugar con mi balón., pero no pasa nada., sigue con tus cosas. – agregó a la petición anticipando la respuesta.

El hermano le quedó mirando

- Bueno., si quieres., pero yo te iba a decir que sí – dijo bromeando.

- ¿En serio? – contestó feliz he incrédulo. Definitivamente, quería ser como Josh.

- ¡Claro!- El chico se volteó, cerró sus cuadernos y libros y se giró hacia él. - ¿Vamos campeón?

- ¡¡¡Sí!!! – Gritó Remus

Ambos salieron jugando de la habitación, corrían por las escaleras y atravesaron la puerta dándole Josh cierta ventaja a Remus que creía inocentemente que iba ganando.

- ¡Hey chicos¿A dónde van? – Preguntó la madre

- ¡A la plaza! – Contestó Josh desde la calle

- ¿No es muy tarde para salir? – Agregó ya muy tarde la madre.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la plaza y se comenzaron a lanzar el balón. Remus siempre recordaría ese día como uno de los más felices y terribles de su vida.

No debió haber insistido, pero tampoco tenía cómo saberlo, era, aún así, el culpable de todo lo que sucedió.

Todo sería hoy tan diferente…

- ¡Remus atrápala! – Gritó Josh

Pero el niño aún muy pequeño no la alcanzó y la pelota fue a dar a quién sabe dónde, pero nuevamente su héroe solucionaba todo.

- ¡Accio pelota de Remus! – conjuró el hermano

Y ésta volvió a sus manos, pero al parecer alguien o algo más había encontrado entretención en el balón, un monstruo saltó molesto de entre los arbustos y atacó a Josh que aunque trató de defenderse fue inútil.

- ¡Desmaius¡Expelliarmus¡déjame! – gritó, pero lo último que dijo fue – ¡Corre Remus¡Corre!

El chico en estado de shock no se pudo mover y luego de que el monstruo quedó satisfecho tras matar a su hermano antes sus ojos, se contentó con sólo morder al joven Remus Lupin y aquella noche, era luna llena.

El pobre niño de sólo 7 años de edad se comenzó a transformar en el momento, sintió como sus venas latían, como si fuese demasiada sangre bombeada en poco espacio, sintió dolor y presión, gritó.

Sus huesos se alargaban, su espalda se estiraba, su cuerpo se agrandaba y los colores se volvían mucho más nítidos, dolía tanto., parecía que su piel no resistiría más, pero lo hizo y mutó su textura y forma. Olores, sentía todas las fragancias, sus manos, ya no eran manos, ahora eran patas y sus antiguas uñas ahora eran garras. Sonidos, oía todo lo que hablaba la gente, las conversaciones se entremezclaban y no entendía nada, solo sabía que el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más y de pronto sólo quiso aullar.

Estaba tan agotado., quiso dar un paso pero cayó, quería llorar., pero su cuerpo no le respondía, quería volver., pero no sabía cómo y principalmente., quería no haber salido.

Miró hacia el frente y reconoció los restos de su hermano. ¿Eso era la muerte?, ni siquiera entendía lo que era., sólo sabía que no lo volvería a ver nunca más y lo peor, era su culpa. Quiso huir, pero todo se nubló y cayó donde mismo fue mordido.

A la mañana siguiente recuerda haber despertado en un hospital junto a su madre y padre que lloraban desconsolados, aún no notaban que había abierto los ojos, aprovechó para intentar entender lo que sucedía y entonces ocurrió, las imágenes volvieron a su mente mientras la madre le decía a su esposo que la culpable era ella, por haber podido detenerlos y haberles dicho nada.

- Mamá, no fue tu culpa – murmuró el niño.

- ¡Oh Remus¡Despertaste! – La madre le abrazaba y lloraba desesperada.

- ¡Remus! – Le abrazaba el padre

Remus se sintió protegido y querido luego de mucho tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba pero era inútil, el padre había sido despedido porque lo poco que asistía al trabajo no lo rendía, la madre estaba en casa pero era como si no, sujetaba entre sus brazos una foto de su hijo y lo único que atinaba a hacer era llorar, Remus recordaba una vez en específico, su madre lloraba en la habitación de Josh, él le entregó un vaso con agua y algo pareció cambiar en la mirada de ella, era como si le viese por primera vez desde lo ocurrido hace ya dos semanas, entendió que estaba tan encerrada en su pena que había olvidado que aún le quedaba un hijo por quién luchar.

En ese mismo momento, en la habitación contigua un hombre jala un gatillo y termina con el dolor de otra forma.

La madre grita, suelta el vaso que se hace añicos en el suelo y corre hacia la habitación.

- ¡John¡John¿Qué hiciste!!!

Pero la mujer con sólo abrir la puerta se desliza al suelo mientras sujeta su rostro entre sus manos. Su marido yace inerte en el suelo con una foto de Josh en sus manos. Él se ha suicidado.

Remus lo entendió de inmediato, todo denuevo, funeral, ataúd, muerte…

La madre esta vez se centra en su hijo, Remus, ahora son sólo ellos dos.

Todo transcurrió en dos semanas, las dos peores de sus vidas.

Todo se ha destruido.

- Cariño, confía en mí. Todo mejorará…

El niño solamente la abraza, dos semanas después la luna está nuevamente llena y todo vuelve a suceder, su madre como bruja que era ya lo sabía, cuando vio las marcas en el cuello de su hijo lo supo de inmediato y en cuanto comenzó a suceder lo enjauló con un hechizo llorando a su lado hasta que cesó, Remus se había convertido en un lobo de gran envergadura, castaño y de hermosos ojos dorados, pero sin su conciencia, era en este momento sólo un lobo, si lo soltaba, la atacaría. Se quedó toda la noche acompañando a su hijo en sus vanos intentos por matarla.

Fue así todos los meses, hasta que llegó su carta de Hogwarts, estaba tan feliz., el director era genial y aunque pensó que no le aceptaría por su condición fue todo lo contrario, le brindó un lugar donde transformarse y todo su apoyo. También hizo tres maravillosos amigos: James, Sirius y Meter.

Recordaba perfectamente que fue el segundo quien le descubrió su secreto.

Un día, en la sala común simplemente le dijo:

- Lo sé.

- ¿Qué? – Contestó Remus

- Lo sé Rem, sé que no vas todos los meses a ver a tu abuelita enferma, sé lo que te sucede.

- Sirius, yo., por favor no le digas nada a nadie, si te quieres alejar de mí lo entenderé, pero por favor no le digas a nadie…

- Remus, detente – dijo el chico poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – Yo., nosotros no nos alejaremos de ti por eso.

- Nunca – agregó James entrando

- Porque somos tus amigos – acotó Peter.

- Chicos, yo., - El joven no podía reprimir sus lágrimas.

- Remus disculpa, pero todos teníamos la sospecha y cuando lo confirmé esta luna llena yo se los dije y bueno, hemos decidido ayudarte con tu pequeño problema peludo – sonrió

- Nos haremos animagos Rem – Dijo James

- Gracias chicos, en serio no sé como agradecerles lo que hacen por mí.

- No tienes que hacerlo – contestaron james y sirius al unísono.

- Rem, sólo quisiera saber porqué no los contaste – peguntó sirius

- Miedo – contestó el castaño – tenía miedo de que si se los decía ustedes se alejarían de mí, ser un hombre lobo no es algo que atraiga gente precisamente.

- ¡Eres un hombre lobo!, yo creía que no ibas donde tu abuelita sino que te pasabas a la casa de tu novia!

- Remus abrió unos ojos enormes.

- Jwauwjauwjauwja estoy bromeando Remus xD , te hemos dicho que nos haremos animagos ¿no? En serio Rem, verás que juntos haremos que esto sea mas fácil para ti – contestó el de los ojos tormentosos.

Remus rió de buena gana, se abrazaron y una nueva vida comenzó, donde todo parecía más fácil, ya no estaba sólo, nunca más.

- Profesor Lupin

- …

- Profesor eh…

- …

- ¿Profesor está bien? – lo zarandeó Hermione.

- Oh, disculpa, decías?

* * *

**Hola!!! bueno, eso es por hoy n.n espero que les haya gustado y sepan que estaré haciendo click en actualizar a cada segundo xD  
así que nu sean crueles y dejen reviews si?**

**Un beso con todo el corazón!!!  
Varg22.**


End file.
